Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are widely used in illumination system based on properties such as energy-efficiency, greenness, controllability, and stability. In a normal illumination system, for dimming a color temperature, a driving source is needed, and the driving source converts an alternating current into a direct current to the LEDs. The cost of the driving source is too high, thus there is a room for improvement.